


Brother in Dept

by Brogane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Male Incest, brocest, brothercest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brogane/pseuds/Brogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is a 22 year-old anime geek that locks himself in room, especially from his younger brother, Nicholas. After his mother comes home with a special gift, an accident occur which destroys the boys' mother's price possession..again! Nicholas goes to Daniel for help and desperately asks for help. Daniel offers him a deal in order to help him fix his problem, to become his personal model for his art career. Their relationships begins to grow closer in a weird way that it might cause unusual feelings for one another..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother in Dept

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello and thank you for reading my first original fiction! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I will enjoy writing this. This story involves an incestuous relation between two brothers (brothercest/yaoi) so if you’re uncomfortable with this concept I advise you to leave. If not, enjoy! Make sure to check on future A/N for warnings and tags. Please review/rate/or send me a comment!  
> Oh, before it starts, I’m also looking for a beta reader! I prefer one that’s comfortable with the type of concepts I write about and also that’ll help me with details and tenses.
> 
> Sorry about the sucking summary.

The lights off, the room is quiet as always, only the soft clicks of the keyboard can be heard throughout the dark room. The faint smell of dark coffee and Sharpie surrounds the room, making anyone else but the owner slightly cringe their nose. The bright screen of the laptop and the owner’s head can only be seen if someone just walk in the room.  
Daniel grabs his mouse and slowly scrolls down, finding the figma* he’s looking for. Finally, after spotting it, he clicks the image and appreciates the fine curves and paint work of the product. The figma he’s about to purchase is one of Kuroneko**’s signature design, the maid version. The character is posed twirling with her black skirt fluttering around her in a cute pose. Her long, straight black hair flairs to the right direction as she looks back with a warm smile. Her outfit is an icon to all gothic lolitas designs and it’s a MUST for a fan to own such lovely figure.  
After admiring his future purchase, Daniel rapidly clicks the “checkout” button. He purchased most of his figmas and figurines from the website that he decided to make an account that’ll save his card information. Finally, the screen message congratulates him on his purchase, Daniel smiles and stretches his arms up high, feeling accomplished on today’s online shopping.  
As he grabs his mouse to open a new tab, a loud knock interrupts his peaceful and dark solitude. Daniel can’t help but frown and decides to ignore whoever interrupted his good mood.  
Another knock makes contact with the door. And another. And another. And-  
“Go away, I’m busy right now!” Daniel hollers, not bothering to turn around and glare at the door. Thinking that was it, he resumes to his screen until another knock makes the young man groan.  
“Daniel! Open the door or I’ll drop your stupid packages on the floor. I’m not your shitty delivery boy.” A voice hollers back, annoy that he has to wait for Daniel to answer the door.  
The word “package” instantly triggers the young man as he almost runs to the door, tripping on shoes and clothes and other objects forgotten on his messy floor. He slightly brushes back his messy dark locks before unlocking the door and slowly opens it.  
A body instantly pushes the door wider causing Daniel to step back a bit.  
Daniel’s younger brother, Nicholas, welcomes him with a frown and a glare that calls out annoyance.  
Nicholas’s face is round with slight chubby cheeks that’ll easily turn red from any emotion. His skin is slightly lighter than Daniel’s, easy to see redness and blemishes on the boy’s face. Their eye color is the same, dark brown. However, Nicholas’s eyes are wider and bigger than Daniel’s and his eyebrows are thinner and trimmed. Unlike Daniel’s greasy and messy hair, Nicholas’s hair is neatly cut and comb, soft and silky to touch with a natural healthy shine.  
“Hurry and take your packages, I still need to get ready for today.” Nicholas demands as he thrusts the boxes towards Daniel. Daniel quickly takes out his glasses from his shirt collar and reads the labels as he carefully takes the packages from him and holds it against his chest.  
He smiles instantly as he finally holds the figmas he was waiting for in his bare hands. “Finally! I can’t wait to open these babies up.” he exclaims to himself.  
Nicholas, still standing in front of the door, curiously looks at his brother and tries to see the labeling as well. “What is it? Is it something cool?” he asks.  
Daniel slightly backs away, grabbing the door knob. “Aren’t ya in a hurry? Just leave.”  
Nicholas puffs his cheeks and makes a sharp turn to his room. “Yeah, whatever. I bet it’s another lame doll you keep buying. You’re welcome you freak!” Nicholas slams the door after his outburst. Daniel mutters to himself and closes his door and locks it.  
He walks to his desk as he softly places his packages on top, grabbing his cell phone. He unlocks the screen and texts his brother a thanks, only to get a rude message back. He place his phone down, and hurries back to his packages. He grabs his trusting pocket knife from his drawer and neatly opens the box with special care. His eyes are wide open with admiration and excitement. He carefully pulls out the smaller box that came with the figma. A small, feminine face welcomes the young man with a small smile. Umi Sonoda*** timidly pulls her hair back as she stares right out of the clear plastic window that lets others see her without causing her any harm. Daniel can’t help but stare right back, admiring his first Love Live**** figma. He carefully opens the box but stop himself right before he turns on his lamp, the light bright enough to light up the room. He grabs his keys to open one of his glass case his has around his room and opens one that is empty just for her. He goes back to Umi and opens the box, softly and carefully taking her out to place her inside her new home. He neatly place her into the same position she was in the box and locks the case when he’s done. He goes back to the rest of his package, eagerly to see what else he has to add to his collection.

 

After placing the last figma inside the glass case, Daniel locks and puts his keys away in a safe place. The last one he opened was a Kirino Kousaka***** figma: maid version. She’ll match with Kuroneko that he bought about an hour ago. He put the figmas’ boxes away in his closet and the other boxes next to his door for recycling.  
Daniel sits back into his chair, turning off his lamp and resume to his screen as he checks off his latest merchandise on his personal list.  
As soon as he updates his master list, a knock on the door interrupts his quiet environment. Twice a day is enough for Daniel to get frustrated about. “Go away, stop bothering me!” He yells, not bothering to tolerate the constant interruptions he keeps getting today. He takes out his headphones to block out the constant knocking until a feminine chuckle stops his tracks.  
He slowly turns his head to the door. He quickly becomes uneasy as his fingertips begins to grow cold and his palms sweaty. Another chuckle makes Daniel twitch, follow by another knock.  
“Daniel~ Come out and play with us!” a playful voice requests as she continues to knock the door. In a distant, Daniel can hear someone rushing towards the door.  
“Maria, leave him alone, he’s going to get mad.” Daniel hears his brother warning his friend. Daniel instantly relax but quickly grows frustrated again.  
Maria chuckles again. “I won’t leave till your brother comes out and say hi to me. It’s been ages since I’ve seen him! I really miss him.”  
Daniel hears as the conversation starts right in front of his door. His blushes a bit when he hears the girl longing for him.  
“Trust me, you don’t want to see him. He changed so much! He’s dirtier and lamer and annoying and grumpy and no fun at all.” Nicholas whispers to her. However, Daniel is able to hear Nicholas loud and clear and frowns at his brother’s choice of words.  
“I doubt it..he used to be fun to be with! Does he have a girlfriend..? Is that why he changed?” Maria asks, sounding a bit devastated.  
Daniel is flatter, even smirking at the girl’s naïve assumption. Of course, he didn’t mind that.  
“Are you kidding?? No girl wants to be with him.. He never leaves his room, not even for a shower.. If you see him right now you’ll see how gross and nasty he-“  
Daniel opens to the door, glaring down at both teenagers who were literally talking behind his back. Maria smiles up to the young man as Nicholas just rolls his eyes at his friend’s reaction.  
“Daniel! It’s so nice to see you! I miss you! Can I-“ Daniel stops the girl’s attempt to hug him and evil-eyes at Nicholas. “Take her and stop talking right outside the door where I can hear everything you’re saying.”  
Nicholas just stick out his tongue and mumbles how he’s only telling the truth and pulls his friend away. “Didn’t I told you? He changed.”  
Daniel closes the door, goes back to his desk as he sets up his headphone to block any more distractions. Last thing he hears from the other side of his door is Maria agreeing with Nicholas, how his hygiene did got worst. 

 

It is 7:30 pm and Daniel is still inside his room. Instead of buying and browsing for more figmas, he is actually doing his “job”. He is an artist, an artist that draws and write his own fanbook or “doujins******” and sells them online or any convention he’s able to go. He is quite popular in the doujin community and he is well known for his work. Daniel can’t appreciate that enough. Without this kind of reputation and popularity, he wouldn’t be able to make enough to buy all the merchandise he desires. Besides doujins, he also has a blog that dedicates on art commissions. Most of his commissions comes from online writers that needs a cover for their fictions. Others comes from fanart or original concept that people hires him to draw. Because of this, Daniel desn’t feel hopeless or useless. He makes his own money in his own way and in his own comfort of his room. He is proud that he is able to do that, without bothering his mother for any cash.  
Speaking of his mother…  
Daniel remembers his mother will be coming home from her trip. She works at an airport as a pilot, which is the reason why she’s rarely home. Her text message from last night said she’ll be coming home at 8 today with dinner. Daniel looks at his laptop for the time and hurries out for a quick shower. He meets Nicholas on his way, as the younger male already finish his shower.  
“About time you take a shower. Mom is coming any minute now.” Nicholas notifies him.  
“I know, I know, just get the table ready for her.” Daniel instructs his brother as he rushes to the bathroom.  
It takes him about 10 minutes to complete his shower, feeling refresh and clean. Daniel begins to wonder why he skips his showers often. It is gross now that he things about it..  
Daniel starts shaving any unnecessary facial hair around his chin and cheek and quickly rinses his face. He admires how his hair has the same healthy glow as his brother’s hair had earlier today. His hair color is darker than Nicholas’s, black as coal with hints of dark browns around. He slightly pulls his hair and grumbles how long it got.  
His bangs are already covering his eyes and his hair already passes his ears. If only he prepared himself earlier, he could have trimmed his hair on his own. He sighs, grabbing a hair band from the bathroom cabinet and put his long locks in a low ponytail. He separates his bangs and puts his glasses on to keep his bangs apart. He quickly changes into his clean clothes: pair of black jeans and an olive green long sleeve shirt. He looks at himself for a bit longer until his brother calls out his mother just arrive.  
Daniels rushes out to his room and put on a pair of socks and his green sneakers that matches his shirt. His rushes out again, dashing across the hallway and the living room, meeting his brother in front of the door. Both nods at each other, approving each other’s appearance and waits till their mother opens the door.  
“It would be nice if you shower daily like a normal person.” Nicholas whispers, smirking at his brother as Daniel glares at him for his comment. “Can you not say something like that right before mom comes? We are trying to make this believable.” Nicholas chuckles and apologizes.  
The two brothers agree that when their mother is around, they’ll be in their best behavior. They want their mom to be worry-free of them and make sure they’re doing alright when she’s away. They’ll laugh and hug and act as close brothers right in front of their mother, just like before, when those smiles and laughers were honest as they were about each other.  
The door knob starts turning and unlocking and the two look at the door with warm smiles. When their mother walks in, the two hurry and hug her with all their might.  
“Oh my! Well, isn’t this nice.” She smiles and laughs at her two sons. Daniel grabs the Chinese food from his mother that she bought for dinner (like always when she comes home from a long trip) as Nicholas continues to hug his mother.  
“Welcome home, Mom.”

After finish eating their dinner, the family is in the living room, playing board games as the two brothers laugh at their mother’s stories from her trip. She continues to snort in her laugh as she tries to describe about the time a passenger keeps screaming every time she fell asleep.  
“That poor woman, it was obvious it was her first time in a plane. She didn’t slept for 13 hours as she was too afraid something might happen during the flight. I could hear her screams and the other passengers’ gasps and complaints. I know it’s mean but I couldn’t help but laugh whenever she panicked.” She giggles as she rolls the dice and moves her character around the board.  
Nicholas chuckles as he takes his turn to roll the dice. “You can be such a bully, mom. That poor lady was terrified”  
She slightly smacks Nicholas arm and tries and to cover her giggles. “You’re laughing too so don’t make me look bad!”  
Nicholas pretends to be hurt and laughs some more, making fun of his mom. He passes the dice to Daniel who is the only who seem concern about the lady. She’s okay, right? Nothing too serious?”  
“Oh no, she was perfectly fine during the ride back home. I made sure to personally see her after the ride to check on her and she seems alright.” His mom smiles as she takes a sip from her drink.  
Daniel rolls the dice and frowns at the small number he rolls. He takes two steps ahead, obviously the one losing.  
“So tell me you two, how are you guys doing?” she asks, eager to hear from her sons.  
“We’re doing fine.” “We’re handling everything well.” They both smile at her.  
She nods, obviously happy to hear that.  
“Is Nicholas doing his homework? How are his grades?” she asks Daniels as she takes her turn on the dice.  
“He’s doing great. I check his homework every night and his grades are improving.” Daniel isn’t half lying. He doesn’t really see Nicholas every night to check on his homework nor does he help him. Mostly because Nicholas never needs help and Daniel is confident Nicholas is doing what he’s supposed to. Also, when he does ask Nicholas for his grades, his younger brother never hesitates to show his report card. He sure is improving his grades.  
“That’s great! Is Daniel keeping the house clean and feeding you well?” she turns to Nicholas.  
“Yea, every time I come home from school, the house is always clean and dinner is done. We sit down together and eat and talk about our day.” Nicholas said, taking his turn on the dice.  
He’s doing the same thing as his brother, telling the half-truth. It’s true that Daniel was able to keep the house clean when he comes home from school. Also, Daniel is able to prepare dinner at the right time for Nicholas. It was hot and ready for Nicholas when he came home. However, the two ate alone, never together and no words were exchanged about their day. Ever.  
“I’m happy to hear that. I’m glad my boys are doing well without me. I want you guys to support each other, making sure none of you guys feel left out.” their mother smiles warmly.  
The two smiles back, reassuring her everything is alright.  
“Oh! Guess what I brought with me.” She exclaims as she rushes to the kitchen counter where she dropped most of her belongings at. She brings three packages with her, both gift-wrapped.  
“Nice! Presents!” Nicholas exclaims, impatient to see what his mother brought for him.  
She hands them each a package and keeps one to herself.  
Nicholas unwraps his gift and takes out a black hoodie with his name across and three stars underneath it.  
“it’s customized! I thought you’ll like it, it’ll look nice on you.” She exclaims, holding her hands together.  
Nicholas puts it on and admires the soft fabric. It’s a bit big but that what makes the hood comfy for him. “Thanks! I love it.” He smiles at her, hugging her and kisses her cheek.  
His mother smiles and looks at Daniel. “Open yours! I know you’ll like it.”  
Daniel smiles and carefully opens his package. His gift is a reference book on how to draw and sketch suburban scenery. He opens the book and flips through the pages, admiring the detailed images and instructions.  
“Thanks. I really like it.” He smiles at her, clutching the book against his chest.  
His mother claps and smiles. “I knew you would. I just know how much you like to draw.”  
Nicholas looks at the box his mother has on her lap. “And what is that?” he asks curiously.  
She gasps and excitedly place it on the coffee table where they were playing their game.  
“Remember that gift your dad gave me on my last birthday…?” she smiles, her eyes becoming warm from the memory.  
The two nod but honestly doesn’t remember. It has been about 8 years since their father passed away.  
She opens the box and removes a glass sculpture of a family of blue birds. The two from the far end are bigger than the two other ones in the middle.  
“It’s the exact same one your father gave me before it broke when we moved here. I found it at a local sculpture shop on my trip. I just had to get it.”  
She stands up, slowly picking up the delicate art piece and place it top-center on the chimney where the latest family picture is being display. The two boys stare at their mother as she admires her own gift.  
“It’s beautiful.” Nicholas states, happy to see his mother attached to the glass figurine.  
Their mother nods and sits back down, taking a sip from her drink. “When I’m not around I want you guys to look at it and remember how strong and close we are. No matter how far or how close we are.” she smiles.  
The two nod, happy to do that for her.

After finishing their game, Daniel helps his mother clean up the kitchen as Nicholas cleans up the living room. The two had small chats as they work and his mother will constantly thank him for taking care of his brother. Daniel easily said no problem but deep down he feels some sort of guilt.  
After wishing everyone a good night, the three walk their way to their own room.  
Daniel locks the door behind him and slumps right onto his bed. He sighs, exhausted from all that family time. He gets up to place his new book into his bookshelf and changes into comfortable clothes to sleep on. He drops himself back to his bed and covers himself with his thick, comfy sheets.  
He thinks for a bit, about the guilt he was feeling during the whole night. For some reason it made him uneasy how he and his brother could easily lie to his mother about their lifestyle without her.  
He isn’t the perfect supporting brother his mother thinks he is. Nicholas sure knows about that.  
Daniel shuts his eyes, pushing away his thoughts and tries to get some rest.  
He feels it’s useless to go back to the way he was with brother.

**Author's Note:**

> *Figmas: Collectible figurines that resembles anime or manga characters (mostly female characters). Equivalent to action figures to comic book geeks.  
> **Kuroneko: A main female character from the anime Oreimo. Her character type is the serious, soft-spoken gothic Lolita.  
> ***Umi Sonada: A main female character from the anime Love Live. Her character is mostly the timid, mature type between her two best friends.  
> ****Love Live: An anime about a group of high school girls, 3 from each grade, which forms a group of school idols to help save their school from closing down.  
> *****Kirino Kousaka: Main character from the anime Oreimo. Her character type is the little sister who might have a big brother complex on her older brother and the way she expresses that is by being mean or rude towards him to hide her feelings.  
> ******Doujins: fan books that are mostly drawn by Japanese artist and sells them on manga or anime conventions. Doujins can either be original work or based on another media (like anime, manga, or even books). Most doujins are for adults only. Basically is a porn fans create.


End file.
